Volume 01  The Ascent
by Kurai Ame
Summary: Yaoi. Foursome - SVZC. Possible Mpreg. AU – time travel. OOC. OC s . Under reconstruction. See my homepage on Profile Page for full new summary under Current Projects. Up for Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for INFO.


**3.5.2011 –** Updated and Rewritten.

**5. 21.2001 – **Updated and Revised Version 2

**Important Author's Note I: **So, I went over my notes on this story. I realized it is pretty much your atypical Final Fantasy 7 Time Travel Genre. A Note about my fan fiction activities – I joined fan fiction to improve my writing abilities. However for the first couple years I believed this site was only read by younger audiences so I didn't feel I could write at my full potential. Only recently I broke the habit, so please excuse the editing. Currently I am reorganizing this story and twisting into a totally new and creative direction. I'm also transferring and rewriting old stories on my various old accounts to this one. Thanks for your time – _Kurai Ame_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Final Fantasy series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement it intended.

**Genres:** Horror/Adventure/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Angst/Suspense

**Volume Summary:** Yaoi. Threesome - SZC. Possible Mpreg. AU – time travel. OOC. OC(s). Cloud Strife wakes in the past unexplainably changed. With the past changing around him, Cloud must battle to create a new, better future for Gaia.

**Main Pairing: **Sephiroth/Zack Fair/Cloud Strife

**Side Pairings: **Angeal Hewley/Aeris Gainsborough, _others undecided_ (Suggestions welcomed)

**One-Sided:** Vincent Valentine/Cloud Strife

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, male and female masturbation, threesomes and more, double penetration, hand jobs, fellatio, and various kink), adult language, violence (blood and gore), changes to appearance, abilities, history and lineage. Alternative Universe (non-canon events) (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC). Male pregnancies (Mpreg), female pregnancies, betrayals, character bashing and minor character deaths.

**New Warning:** Graphic Child abuse (Physical and Verbal, not sexual) and neglect.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks

* * *

_**Volume 01: The Living Legends Series:**_

**The Ascent**

_Written and Illustrated by _**Kurai Ame**

_Beta'ed by:_** Golden Feathers Edward**

* * *

Fire. Pain. Terror. Death. Torture. Rebirth. Renewal. Resurrection. Fight. Kill. Destroy. A little blond boy twisted and whimpered in his sleep.

"Cloud?" A voice called worriedly, the light from the hallway illuminated the shadowy figure of a tall and curvaceous woman. "Oh, my god, Cloud! You're burning up. I'll go fetch healer Hart."

The woman dashed back into the hallway and down the stairs. Her long golden blond hair escaped its braid framing her heart-shaped face, her soft brown eyes burned with repressed panic. Throwing on her winter coat and boots she ran out of the door and into the winter snow beyond.

The six years old child's fever steadily rose. His breath materialized in the air as if he were expelling chilled air. The room grew colder as the heat was sucked from it. The embers of the dying fire in the hearth were glowing dimly, in the kitchen and froze solid. Patches of ice began to form in the kitchen's sink. The lights flickered and then went out.

Fire. Pain. Terror. Death. Torture. Rebirth. Renewal. Resurrection. Fight. Kill. Destroy. The boy began to convulse even as unknown memories, emotions and skills were thrust into his mind. His bones condensed becoming thinner, lighter, more flexible, yet stronger than steel. His muscles compacted making him appear more slender, more aristocratic, and seemingly delicate. Now allowing greater potential for speed, strength, agility and stamina, which was deceptively hidden. His hair became softer and silkier, while gaining a more glossy gold color with startling white-blond highlights. His eyes narrowed. The shifting forced his cheekbones into sharp pronouncement. Light blue eyes darkened into a liquid sapphire mixed with turquoise. He lost a little more baby-fat from his face.

Neurons shifted, grew stronger and more spread firing across synapses, charging the brain. His brain function expanded exponentially, morphed and then settled. Lungs were altered absorbing more air, even though it was now needed less. Blood boiled, changing. His stomach and metabolism altered. The heart muscles grew stronger. Platelets became more numerous. Energy began to well up in the boy… magical energies.

And then it stopped. The boy was still feverish, but the warmth returned to the house. The ice in the kitchen sink began to melt. His mother and Healer Hart arrived just as blue eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Prologue: **_The Destined Paths_

* * *

It had been three days since Cloud Strife woke in the past unexplainably changed. Yesterday had been his eighth birthday. Fearing potential brain damage from the extraordinarily high fever, his mother had not been let him out. He had spent the day reading children's mythology chapter books and asking his mother about the alterations she had done to the water heater. He had not remembered his mother being skilled in engineering, but apparently she had earned several degrees in it. Cloud paced restlessly in front of the front door. He was anxious to get outside. There was so much to do if he wanted to change the future. His tiny hands curled into fists in remembrance.

It was his purpose to change everything… to save the world. All alone.

He couldn't stand this. The little boy bit back a curse. He hastily scrawled a note. He escaped through the door dressed in his winter clothes.

_Mom, going for a walk, I'll be back around noon. – Cloud_

* * *

He ran. He ran and fought trees, kicked snow and cursed up a storm. Tears slid down his cheeks as he wandered further and further into the woods. At one point he was forced to stop when he tripped on a rock and rolled down a ravine. "Shit, Shit." He cursed dragging himself back up the steep incline.

As he reached up to hoist himself over the edge. His hand caught the stone he had tripped on. Lifting it, he looked curiously at his prize. It was a naturally formed Materia orb. Taking control of his magic he tried to sense what precisely it was. He was filled with odd warmth and when it dissipated an imprint of what the Materia summoned was in his mind. He let out a small gasp of surprise. "A Phoenix," Cloud whispered in amazement. The planet seemed to whisper to Cloud. _"You are not alone."_

* * *

The files were spread before the balding man. President Richard Shinra, with intense focus, read over the progress of his three strongest SOLDIERS – the genetically engineered Sephiroth, and Hollander's experiments Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. They were magnificent in battle. Sephiroth in particular. Seventeen years old Genesis could also be considered a war machine, he cut huge swathes in Wutian forces. Sephiroth's massive form and supernatural grace made the Wutian forces fear him. It was all coming together rather nicely. Soon Wutai would be his and after that – the Promised Land.

Hojo stood at his elbow ready with his proposal and the requested information on the alien virus Jenova. "Doctor Hojo," President Shinra acknowledged, "Please have a seat." The skinny scientist quickly took a seat at the Presidential Board Room's massive table. Spreading out his files, Hojo began speaking with the President's attention focused on him.

"President Shinra, you asked precisely what the Jenova virus is. And how it could be sentient?" Hojo asked, and at President ShinRa's nod, Hojo spread out several documents on the table, "The Jenova virus is an alien virus. Apparently it was carried into our atmosphere by a meteor approximately a thousand years ago. It was nearly immediately introduced to Cetra biology and began to its instinctual course of action – infect, perfect and breed. A sentient force could only have made the Jenova virus. I hypothesize that it was created to improve the physiology of an organism into perfect soldiers. An interesting thing, the Jenova virus can alter itself and absorb qualities of species in order to gather more genetic material to perfect."

"An example please." President Shinra requested.

"Alright," Hojo agreed, "In my experiments I introduced the Jenova virus into a specimen we will call Specimen A. Specimen A showed naturally enhanced speed, probably from the Mako produced in its homeland. I then took samples of Specimen A's mutated Jenova virus and infect to Specimen B, a cripple," Hojo sneered, "immediately, Specimen B's leg muscles and arm muscles began to regenerate and its nerves also. In three months not only did Specimen B had full capability of walking, but its body had been further enhanced with speed capabilities than Specimen A."

Hojo neglected to tell President Shinra that he had to put Specimen B down when the virus began to cause auditory hallucinations. However, the strain of the Jenova Virus he had taken from Specimen B began to further evolve and he infected Specimen C. Specimen C was even further enhanced, but did not have the hallucinations. As he continued to infect various specimens the Jenova Virus began to perfect itself.

"I discovered the best way to manipulate the Jenova virus is through controlled mutations. If infecting a fetus, I learned to separate the qualities I desired in the fetus from the Virus. So if I had wanted the specimen to have pronounced speed capabilities, I would take the DNA of the successful infected Specimen with speed capabilities. As you are aware, the human DNA helix is the blue print for the construction and maintenance of the human body. And each DNA helix has 27 chromosomes, or parts. Each part decides a part of the capabilities of the human body. By altering a natural created DNA helix with the sample of DNA from the specimen, I am able to give the fetus enhanced speed capabilities. Sephiroth was created through the altering of his DNA."

"Though you said, he has an active strain of Jenova Virus in him?" President Shinra commented.

"Ah, yes," Hojo said, while internally cursing, "Sephiroth carries the Jenova strand because his mother, my wife, Lucretia, carried it. She had a genetic illness that needed to be fixed in order for the alterations of the fetus to take place." Hojo neglected to tell President Shinra that Lucretia was as much of experiment to him as any other specimen.

"Now in terms of a matured specimen like your SOLDIERs, I learned to infect these specimens with a passive Jenova strain. Meaning it would only create mutations I desired. The passive strain comes about when Mako is first introduced to the body deactivating the injected Jenova Virus's sentience. However, there is further experimentation I desire to perform to further enhance your SOLDIERs." Hojo concluded, letting the bait dangle.

"Interesting," President Shinra commented, "What kind of alterations?" Doctor Hojo pulled out several papers and pictures.

"SOLDIERs have been enhanced to have superior speed, strength, senses, limited regeneration and stamina, but imagine if I were able to create a Soldier with capabilities to predict the movements of their opponents. What if I were able to create a soldier who would not age or had the ability to grow back limbs?"

The bait was taken.

* * *

When Professor Hojo said that Jenova was a virus he wasn't wrong. He just hadn't fully comprehended the full extent of Jenova's sentience. Jenova had developed a single identity taking its host, the body of a beautiful female Cetra as its command board. With every specimen Hojo introduced to its influence, the stronger and more dangerous Jenova became. Oh yes, she was fully aware of everything her cells were used for. Now those injected with her cells could be influences by her when she grew stronger. However, now she waited and spied through the senses of these disgusting specimens.

The Virus abhorred mortals with their self-centered, petty little lives. They couldn't see. They could see the connections shared between them and like the race that had created her she would destroy these disgusting feeble creatures inhabiting this world. She would eradicate their diseases, perfect what remained, so that lived under one mind, one identity…. Hers.

* * *

**Nibelheim – Mayor Lockhart's Home**

_**Four years later**_

"_You disgusting, worthless pieces of shit! You little bastard." Mayor Lockhart swore, striking the already unconscious form of his stepson. The swarthy man had been drunk and despite Cloud's intensive training under Master Zargan along with his stepsister Tifa, he had been blindsided by an unexpected blow._

_The man had been so sweet at first, offering to pay for Cloud's training in Wutian Martial Arts, defending them against the village's gossip…_

_It was a sham. As soon as he had capture Sapphine Strife's love and devotion, they had married, Lockhart turned violent. Striking out over and over again at Cloud. At first his mother adamantly protected him from the onslaught, but then she became pregnant with Mayor Lockhart's child – a legitimate child. She seemed to change, slowly allowing Cloud's mistreatment without protest. If only to protect her newest child, a child she came to prize over the child of a man who had abandoned her to the mercy of the village. A stupid one-night stand. _

_With Alex Lockhart, she was loved, cherished and pampered. There were no more rumors, no more injustices on her behalf. Her child would be born into a healthy and happy family. She came to resent her bastard, the brat. And Cloud quickly came to understand that. He disappeared more and more often into the wilderness surrounding the village and only appeared to earn a little for fresh fruits and vegetables and visit his adoring stepsister, Tifa. _

_He had only been there for a few moments to visit Tifa, when Mayor Lockhart came crashing in and struck a blow to his temple instantly rendering him unconscious. _

Cloud woke slowly, his gorgeous blue eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings. He was in the pantry again. Tifa laid fast asleep curled into his side. Tear tracks stained her soft childish facial features. His wounds had been bound, but little had been done to ease the sharp pains. Turning slightly he caught the eyes of his mother. She looked back at him in a venomous manner.

"Why?" Cloud asked. She had stood by as Mayor Lockhart had nearly beat him senseless.

The woman's eyes turned cruel, "You don't belong here. You have brought me nothing, but misery and trouble. You father…. That damned half Cetra passed on his curse to you. You're a wretched child hardly worth the food we give you. No brains to speak of. You are worthless. You stole everything from me. You stole my good name, my livelihood and my money. I should've drowned you at birth. I won't have you imposing on my family any longer. I want you out of Nibelheim by the morning." The woman snapped.

"Were will I go?" Cloud asked even as his adult mind flew through various scenarios.

"You can die for all I care, just disappear!"

* * *

_And Cloud disappeared never to be found again…. Well at least as Cloud Strife_.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that was the updated. I'm looking for people interested in illustrating this story. I will be putting out an illustrated Word Document Compatible, for anyone who wants it in the future. If you're interested, send me an email with which stories you want with the illustrations and your email. It tickles me pink when I imagine people printing my stories out and keeping them on a shelf. Don't, know why, but it does. Anyway, please read and REVIEW!

**Author's Note II:** Please note, I'm no scientist, so the information about chromosomes and DNA helixes are all that I remember from High School Biology class. I graduated from High School six years ago.

**Author's Note III:** Also please note I hope no one takes offense to my portrayal of Cloud's mother and as much as it pains me to write it, I need it for the progression on my revived story! Please leave a review!


End file.
